Trials with Basic
by Dream Cager
Summary: [Haitus] Danba is a boy from thousands of years ago. In his tribe, a boy must prove himself before he offically becomes a man. Can Danba withstand the hardships of an ancient world and win the love of his life?


**Trials with Basic******

**Cager:** Why do I just keep coming up with all these new ideas for fanfictions?  Why?  Why?  WHY???!!!

**Angi: **Hmm... I don't know.  ^_^ Maybe it's just a curse!

**Raistlin:** Cager does not own Pokemon, the Anime Kitties or any characters from the Dragonlance books.  She's not at all a good fan fiction writer, so you'd all better just turn around now and go back where you came from!

**Tas:** Don't mind him, he's just a little grumpy today ^_^

**Gilthanas:** -_-;; Raistlin must be grumpy EVERY day if that's the reason why he acts the way he does.

**Anto: **Cager does own the Anti-Clones (Angi, Me, Antea and Jouti) as well as all the human characters in this story.  Please, don't sue for the Pokemon's sake!

**Jouti:** Cager would also like to make it clear that the people in this story have nothing to do with Pokemon the movie 2000.  I know, having both legends and tests, as well as the Pokemon Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres sort of make you think it's the same thing but really it's not.  Actual, for this fan fiction, Cager thinks it would be better if you make your self believe the 2nd Movie never happened up to this point.  Better yet, erase it completely from your mind as you read this.  ^_^ It'll make the experience all the better!

**Antea:** Oh, and just so you all know, Cager made up the tribe that call themselves the Zantag.  She also made up their language, so don't think it's real.  _Palkonmon means 'Friendly Magic Beast' and is their ancient word for 'Pokemon.'  Just bear with the Cager and you'll understand when the time comes.  She will _NOT_ use their language all the time while the Zantag are speaking.  She will only use a few choice words and intermingle them with English._

**Brock Kitty:** Please, read and remew! (review)

**Part 1: Trials of Fire**

**Chapter 1: The Frail Bird Hope**

            "Bulba-saur!"

            "Ivyyyyy Saur!"

            "Scy-therrrr!"

            "I'd like to thank you again for all of your help, boys," said Prof. Oak as he watched Ash's Bulbasaur, Gary's Ivysaur, and Tracey's Scyther slice straight through the foliage.

            "You're welcome, Prof. Oak," mumbled Ash with a sheepish grin.

            "No problem, Gramps," said Gary with a dismissing wave of his hand.

            "Whatever you say, Professor," beamed Tracey.  He turned to his panting Scyther and rested his hand on its shoulder.  "Good work, Scyther.  I think it's time for a rest.  What do you guys think?"  He turned towards the other trainers and the Professor.

            "Good idea, Tracey.  The Pokemon will need their strength if we are to complete this journey," praised the Professor while the three boys called back their Pokemon.

            "Oh, I haven't had a workout like this in a looooooong time," groaned Misty as she sunk to the ground.  Her Togepi jumped out of her hands and landed with a happy chirp.

            "I don't think any of us planned on this," agreed Brock as he sat down beside her.

            "What are you two doing here, anyway?" asked Gary in an annoyed voice.  He crossed his arms and glared at them.  "I don't see any of your Pokemon working to make this trip easier."

            "We'll need their Pokemon to help us later, Gary," chuckled the Professor.  "You can be sure of that.  Ahhhh...!"  The Professor eased himself onto the ground gently with a groan.  "These old bones need a rest just as much as the Pokemon do."

            "Professor, exactly why are we traveling through the jungle together, anyway?" asked Ash as he handed his water bottle to Pikachu.

            "Yeah, why are we all together like this?" asked Gary.

            "Because this trip is going to be one that I wished all of you to experience," answered Prof. Oak with a smile.  "We're headed towards the Zantag ruins.  It is the ruins of an ancient tribe of people who worked alongside Pokemon."

            "Like Pokemopolis?" asked Tracey with a gasp.

            "Yes, but much, much older," replied the Professor.  "They go back thousands and thousands of years ago, when Pokemon such as Kabuto and Omynite were everyday species.  It's really quite amazing."

            "So... are these ruins... a bunch of fossilized tents?" asked Brock with a little doubt showing on his face.  A tribe that old couldn't possibly have made stone houses.

            "No, actually, the ruin is quite a large stone temple."  This fact surprised everyone.  "It was completely unearthed just a few months ago, but the digging has been going on for many years.  They haven't wanted to damage anything that may be valuable so they did all the digging by hand."

            "All of it by hand!" gasped Ash in amazement.

            "Pikaaaaaa!" cried his Pikachu.

            "Yes, it's really quite amazing, isn't it?" mused the Professor.  "I remember when it was first discovered.  I came over to see it long before Gary was even born.  From what I hear they were also using some Ground Pokemon to help with the dig but that proved to be too hazardous for the structure."

            "But... why would they let us, a bunch of kids, come to see it with you, Professor?" asked Misty.  "Wouldn't the diggers be afraid we might... damage something?"

            "Hmm?  No, they wouldn't mind because I recommended you all come with me."

            "Why would they grant you such a generous request, Grandpa?" asked Gary with an eye brow raised.

            "Because... I was the one who funded them," replied Prof. Oak.  "I also bought the land the ruins were discovered on, so I naturally have claim to all of it.  Of course, I'm not really an archeologist, so why would I want an old ruin?"

            "Did you want it because it had something to do with Pokemon?" asked Ash with a frown and his brow furrowed.

            "I don't study just _everything_ to do with Pokemon, Ash.  Haven't you noticed that?" asked the Professor.  His expression turned serious now as he went in to explaining his job.  "I am a Pokemon researcher but I study only one of many facets of Pokemon."  He smiled at the children around him.  "I study the relationships between Pokemon and their Trainers.  It's amazing how the Pokemon co-exists with their Trainers, and that's why I'm so intrigued by the ruins."

            "What do the ruins and Pokemon relationships have in common?" asked Brock with great interest.

            "Well, inside the ruins there are hieroglyphs that lay out an entire story about a boy and his Pokemon," explained the Professor.

            "Why would an ancient tribe want to make a temple that tells about just one little boy?" asked Tracey, seeming very perplexed.

            "I guess I'll just have to tell you the story, then..."

~          ~            ~            ~            ~

Over 5,000 years ago...

_Ohhno kolye o,_

_Ohhno kolye oma,_

_Ohhno kolye me,_

_Ohhno mino..._

            The voices of the women singing at the river floated up over the hill and seemed to settle about the village like the morning dew.  It was like this every morning for the Zantag.  The women went down the river to wash and gather the day's water, the men worked their own specific trades, while the children gathered nuts and berries or learned about their own future trade, depending on how old the child was or if celebration required it.  This day, many of the children were out gathering foods and helping the men with the hunt.  Only one child, a young boy, was at camp.

            _Ohh kol, the creation song, was Danbakhal's favorite song.  He hummed along with the women as he chipped away at the bone he was shaping.  Danbakahl, or Danba as family and friends knew him, was the son of a bone shaper.  His father, Tommok, made many things out of bones--knives, spear and arrowheads, ceremonial equipment, and toy figurines.  As custom, Danba had two choices.  He could continue working at his father's trade through apprenticeship or he could become a warrior and up his rank in the village society.  After finding himself to be very bad at handling most weapons Danba chose staying as a bone shaper._

            Danba was very good at shaping bones.  At the moment, he was shaping a bone into a _Palkonmon_ that called itself Minun.  He had created is twin, a Plusle, as well as many other _Palkonmon, already from bone and was just about finished.  He was eager to finish it.  He wanted to present his gift before he was made to leave to perform his _drownan_.  He had seen his thirteenth summer today so the _drownan_ was expencted._

            The _drownan_, or Difficult Test, is a test every boy in the Zantag tribe must take before he will be considered a man.  He is given a _Palkonmon to keep him safe, a week's food rations to get him started, and a new hunting knife.  He is then cast out of the tribe walls.  He must perform a great feat and bring back to his village proof of that feat, or never come back at all.  It seems quite harsh to today's society but that was the way of the Zantag.  _Nearly_ every boy came back.  Most of them just take a few days to go down to the beach and collect a __Coba Row (modern day King's Rock) and they are done.  Some, like the __Omasic, the Chief of the Zantag, bring back something that could only be claimed by solid determination and courage._

            _Omasic Kantor, Chief Brave Son, who took his _drownan_ more than thirty summers ago, brought back a feather headdress.  It wasn't just any headdress, though.  It had three feathers from three of the __Charmals, the Abominables.  Three feathers of fire from Moltres, three feathers of ice from Articuno, and three features of lightning from Zapdos.  Danba had looked upon that headdress with longing, wishing he could some how bring back something as good as that when he took the _drownan_, though he knew such a feat is next to impossible.  __Omasic Kantor was the bravest of the brave chiefs the tribe has ever had.  Danba didn't have much of a chance to test his own bravery... well, except with Geemamaki._

            Geemamaki... oh, beautiful, sweet, caring Geemamaki!  How Danba admired her!  She was almost his age exactly, born just two days after him.  Though they had only both seen thirteen summers, Danba knew he wanted her to be his mate when he came of age to take a wife.  He had always been attracted to her, ever since she had been nice enough to play with him when the other boys would turn their backs on him.  Of course, they had only been five at the time and she hadn't shown the least bit of special attention to him since they had turned seven.  Still, Danba hoped....

            But hope is a fragile bird.  It spreads its wings wide and soars true but can be easily brought down with the smallest of arrows.  Geemamaki was the daughter of a great Warrior while Danba was just the son of a lowly bone shaper.  Danba would have to do something pretty great (or make an extra nice present for Geemamaki's family) before he could even be the least bit considered as a possible suitor.  Ah, yes.  Hope was a very frail bird.

            "At last!  It is finished!" sighed Danbakhal as he fitted the small bone figurines onto the small length of leather.  He tied it into a tight knot at the top and admired his work.  All the little figurines he had been making that month were now fastened together to make a very beautiful bracelet that gave off a delightful jingle when they knocked against each other.  He had worked on it long and hard, and now it was finally ready.  Ready for Geemamaki... his last gift to her before the _drownan_.  Danba grimaced at the thought of handing yet another gift to her father.  He always had such a sour face and looked at Danba like he was a worm whenever he offered a gift to Geemamaki.  But, it was tradition to give gifts to the head of the household which will (hopefully) be then given to the son or daughter.

            With a sigh, Danba stood up, put away his tools, and took off towards down the worn path that led into the jungle.  He wanted to help gather some of the fruit for the celebration of his _drownan before someone berated him for being lazy.  Danba was very agile and thin, with a good tan that marked him as a hard worker.  His hair was long, bushy and black while his eyes were a soft, honey brown.  He worn nothing to cover his back and chest but he wore a soft, Tarous skin kilt that fell a few inches above his knees for easy movement.  Danba had grown up walking on stones, so he didn't need to wear sandals to protect his already deeply calloused feet._

            As he ran down the trail Danba heard the sounds of the living forest around him: the call of the birds, the chirping of the insects, the wind through the trees....  His father had spent quite a while preparing Danba for his _drownan_ by teaching him how to tell if something wrong was happening around him.  If the animals grew restless, that meant a change in weather.  If the animals were still and silent, that meant a predator was nearby.  His father had also taught him how to hunt for game.  Though not a very good warrior, Danba was an excellent hunter and could bring down an Ursaring or a Tauros three times his weight and size.  If one person was ready for their _drownan_ he would be Danba.  Of course, being ready for the _drownan and being ready to knock straight into Geemamaki were too different things._

            Danba was startled to see Geemamaki walk out from behind a tree and onto the path, but he was running too fast to stop and knocked straight into her.  She fell to the ground with a gasp and dropped the basket of fruit she had been carrying, but instead of berating him for being clumsy, as he thought she would have done, she just laughed.  Danba stood shocked for a few moments before regaining his senses and quickly kneeling to help retrieve the fruit she had dropped.  Danba kept his eyes down even when she stopped her giggling and he felt her gaze fall on him.  When he finished placing the fruit back in the basket he knew he couldn't keep his eyes away anymore and looked up into her deep green eyes.  He felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw her smiling face looking towards him.  She, unlike any other from their tribe, had been blessed (as the elders had said at her birth) with silver-gold hair that had never been cut before.  It fell down past her waist in soft, flowing locks.  Her skin was a lighter tan than his, since she had been born into a life of ease under the house of a warrior.  And even though all these matters seemed to make Danba's claim small in the prospects of a possible marriage with her the smile she gave him lifted his hopes.  The bird was soaring high today.

            "Forgive me, Geemamaki," apologized Danba as he held out the basket to her.  "I did not mean to push you.  I wanted to help with the gathering."

            "No apology is necessary, Danbakahl," replied Geemamaki while she took the basket from his hands.  "I say, it truly is nice that you would want to help, even though it is _your drownan.  None of the other boys helped when it was their __drownan."  Her smile widened slightly.  "I thank you for getting the fruit I dropped.  That was very grown up of you to do."  Danba felt his cheeks burn red but his blush didn't show through his tanned skin._

            "No thanks is needed.  I just-" but before Danba could finish his statement, Geemamaki gasped and motioned to the bracelet he had tied to his belt.  "Danba, did you make _that!?_"

            "Why... yes.  I did," muttered Danba as he closed his hand over the bracelet and turned his face away to keep himself from showing her his true feelings.

            "Is it... a gift?" asked Geemamaki.  Danba gave a quiet affirmative.  "Well, then," Geemamaki took a step closer to him, "is it... for me?"  Danba turned back to face her and his honey eyes locked onto her green ones.  He knew he couldn't lie to her.  If he did she might never trust him again.  But... it was hard to tell her just up front that he had made it specifically for her.  So, to make it easier on himself, Danba didn't _say_ it was for her.  He just gave a quick nod of his head.

            "Well, then, why don't you give it to me now?" asked Geemamaki as a new smile spread over her face.  Danba hadn't noticed it but while asking about the bracelet her first smile had somehow vanished from her face.  What she asked of him now was a total shock.

            "But, Geemamaki, it's... it's... traditional to have me present it to your father and then have him give it to you!" stuttered out Danbakahl in confusion.  He hadn't thought of Geemamaki to be one to break tradition, but since she did it just counted as another point for him!  The bird of hope soared on over the mountains!

            She giggled at his stunned expression and held out her hand.  Danba was quite willing to give it to her, though in his haste for her to have it he just handed it to her instead of putting it onto her wrist himself.  She held the bracelet close to her face and examined the little trinkets with, what seemed to him, only mild interest before slipping it into the small pouch she wore around her waist.  Danba's face fell.  She never wore anything he made for her.  She always horded it away, as if afraid the world might see the gifts he had made for her and shame her.  The bird was struck down with a single shot.

            "Looks like it's almost time for the celebration," sighed Geemamaki as she looked up at the sky, seeming to have completely missed his state of anxiety.

            "Yeah, it looks that way," muttered Danba.  He looked away and started into the dense foliage.  "I need... to help with the... the gathering...."

            "Okay, I'll see you then, Danbakahl!" cried Geemamaki as she headed back down the path to the village.  She never once noticed the sadness in his voice or the look in his eyes.

*          *            *

Later that night...

            "We are gathered here tonight to witness recognize one of our own," announced _Omasic Kantor in front of the whole Zantag tribe.  "To recognize one of our own as a boy who is coming to manhood."  He stood in front of the huge ceremonial bon fire with his hands raised, he was decked out in full ceremonial wear and his own __drownan headdress.  Danba stood by him with nothing but his usually skin kilt on, as was custom.  He gestured to Danbakhal and then continued with his speech._

            "It is _Todo_," which means the Law, "that whenever a boy meets this time in his life he must go a perform his _drownan.  Each boy must leave the village and strike out on his own.  He must perform a great feat and then bring back proof of his feat.  Then, if the proof is acceptable, he will be accepted as a man.  Each boy is given the opportunity to choose his own challenge but it is the Great Spirits of Old who must choose his __Palkonmon to help him with his journey."_

            With a gesture of his hands and two quick whistles _Omasic Kantor called the nine _Palkonmon_ he had readied just for the occasion.  Into the fire light from the shadows stepped the __Palkonmon.  Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip.  Each of the __Palkonmon chirped their names at the crowd of villagers who 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' as they always did at the sight of so many _Palkonmon_ at once.  Danba stood eagerly watching as the __Omasic performed the right movements and chanted the right words._

            The selecting of the _Palkonmon_ was always the most exciting part.  He wondered about which he'd get.  Would it be Bulbasaur or Charmander?  Cyndaquil or Totodile?  Treecko or Mudkip?  You readers are probably asking yourselves why he didn't think of the possibility of getting Squirtle, Chikorita, or Torchic.  Well, that answer is simple:  Those _Palkonmon are considered to be _girl-Palkonmon_.  There was never a time when a boy was given one of those three.  It only happens about once every thousand years, but still it is __Todo for the _Omasic_ to bring out all these _Palkonmon_ when it comes for the selecting for a _drownan_._

            Suddenly, _Omasic_ Kantor stopped his chanting and reached down to take some stray embers from the side of the fire.  His hand burned but he did not feel it.

            "The Great Spirits of Old have chosen!" cried _Omasic Kantor and he threw the embers into the air above all the __Palkonmon.  The wind seemed to suddenly pick up and it swirled the embers above the heads of the _Palkonmon_ before finally resting upon one of them.  The chosen _Palkonmon _for Danba._

            "Danbakhal, the Spirits have chosen for you... _Basic_," said _Omasic_ Kantor with a look of approval but when he saw the look on Danba's face, he frowned.  "What is the matter, Danbakhal?"

            "I have... I have... I HAVE A TORCHIC NAMED BASIC!?!?" cried Danba.  The small fire _Palkonmon chirped and ran over to him.  It brushed itself affectionately against his leg before Danba fell over in a faint of despair and embarrassment._

To be continued....


End file.
